1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to mobile applications for mobile data processing system devices and more specifically to generating a set of one or more single collapsed user interface interaction sequence controls in a mobile application for user-friendly user interface interactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer technology, in both hardware and software, has enabled mobile data processing system devices, such as, cellular telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, tablet computers, handheld computers, gaming devices, smart watches, and the like, to execute programs and applications that previously required a personal desktop computer. These mobile data processing system devices are becoming increasingly popular, but are subject to certain constraints, such as, relatively small display screens. Mobile applications installed on these mobile data processing system devices are heavily based on user interaction. These mobile applications typically utilize touch interfaces, as well as sensor-based input points, and respond to user interaction triggered events by implementing a state machine, for example. Because these mobile applications run on mobile devices that are relatively small in size, a user may be challenged in performing user interface interactions, such as, for example, typing text on a virtual keyboard or making a selection through a drop-down menu, due to the small size of the display screen and resulting small user interface controls displayed on the screen. As a result, usability of a mobile application may depend on the degree to which its user interfaces enable user-friendly interactions.